Molly's Dirty Little Secret
by WeAreCanon
Summary: When a Becky Rosen gets a chance to visit London, she finds two people the almost beat her One True Pairing of Wincest, as well as making a new friend.


**(A/N) Did you know there isn't any stories like this yet? Crazy! Also this not gonna be a yuri type of thing (Sorry, although I'm making that a side project on my account) but the name of this ship should be 'Mecky' -AidaMae**

**I'm Becky and Trueprincessskykes is Molly, so enjoy!**

* * *

Becky Rosen was grinning with joy as she finally got off the plane. She was finally in London. After years of wanting and waiting her dreams were coming true. Still brimming with happiness, she practically skipped to baggage claim. After the several minutes of trying to get out of the airport and into a taxi she went straight to her hotel. While happy as she was to be here, there was a time difference and she was exhausted. Once there she was almost out instantly. Deciding tomorrow she would explore the streets of London.

In another part of London another girl, by the name of Molly Hooper, was locking up at the Morgue, where she worked. She caught a cab and made her way back to her flat. It was a small thing, and she still needed to find a flatmate to help pay for it, but for the time being she just enjoyed her privacy. She washed up and headed to bed.

"So where to first oh great map?" Becky asked smiling as she was planning day one of her trip. She decided she would go to a small antique store just a few blocks away. No harm in seeing the ghost legends here. Maybe she could tell Sam all about it some day. That would show him she's a lot more than just some fan obsessed girl. She got her phone and map and went out of the hotel looking for a taxi.

Molly pulled back her hair into a pony tail as she walked out of her flat and locked the door. She had the day off, and planned to spend it indulging herself in a shopping spree. By herself, as always. Not that she minded be alone, most of the time, but she did wish she had someone to spend the day with. She didn't bother getting a cab, since all of the shops she wanted to visit were within a fairly reasonable walking distance.

After what felt like hours Becky finally arrived at the small little antique store. She entered the shop and her eyes took in the sight. It was a dainty place, but very nice. Not too messy, but not too clean. She walked over to some of the books before seeing a few open, store branded, laptops. She decided to check them out. Once she got on the first page she was a blog. "John Watson?" She mumbled as she began reading the blog.

The first shop Molly visited happened to be the same antique shop Becky was in. She walked in and looked around, browsing a bit before she took a seat at one of the computers, not the one she usually used, since there was already a girl sitting there.

Becky was deep into the stories that John has posted. Interested in learning more about Sherlock and John. "They would make such a cute couple!" Becky whispered excitedly. She thought for a moment. "Johnlock." She declared, naming her new ship.

Molly looked over at the girl in confusion. "What'd you say?" she asked. "What's... Johnlock?"

"Oh, its my new ship!" Becky said excitedly to the girl.

"Oh, you have a ship..?" Molly tilted her head. "What did you mean they'd make a cute couple?"

"Not a real ship! I mean like a relationship ship. Like, where one person and another person look good in a relationship you ship them." Becky tried explaining.

Molly frowned. "Oh, I see.. I think. Why's it called that?" Then something else occurred to her. "Hey! You're from America, aren't you?"

"Why I am," Becky said smiling. "My name is Becky Rosen, what's yours?"

"Molly Hooper." Molly extended a hand to Becky. "What brings you to England?"

"Just for fun, always wanted to visit. So what do you do here?" Becky asked, grinning wide.

"Here, as in... This shop?" Molly asked, not quite understanding the question.

"No, I mean your job? I'm sure it has to be interesting if you came to a slightly creepy Antique shop."

"I'm... A mortician," Molly answered. "I work in the morgue and St Bartholomew's Hospital."

"Wait. You mean...! Oh my god! You're _that_ Molly!" Becky was fanning herself with her hands, blushing slightly.

Molly blushed. "You... You've heard of me?" she asked incredulously. "Who... You must have me confused with someone else."

"No! You're friends with Sherlock, and you've help on some of his and John's cases! I just want to say that I love your personality!"

Molly blushed. "Oh, I'm not really that helpful," she argued, "I do what I can..." She shook her head quickly and grinned. "But, thanks."

"So," Becky lowered her voice slightly. "Is there anything going on between John and Sherlock?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" she asked. "They seem to be good friends- but, you mean..." she lowered her voice. "Romantically?!"

"Of course! It told you I shipped them. Johnlock! They would make the perfect couple. Almost as cute Wincest." Becky had this dreamy stare in her eye.

"Uh... I don't know if there's anything like that..." She seemed struck with a thought. "Oh... Actually, that would explain some things..."

"You know what we should do?"

"What..?"

"We should see how John and Sherlock act around each other and see if they're dating or in denial!" Becky exclaimed

"H... How do we do that?" Molly asked.

"At work of course!"

"It-it's not like they come to me every day," Molly said, "And besides, what am I supposed to figure out just by watching them work?"

"That's why I'm here! I can help you!" Becky explained.

"Alright. And... How exactly are you gonna do that? I don't know if my boss would like me taking a guest to work... He's kind of strict."

"Okay, what if we wait until a case! I can totally get in then," Becky suggested.

"Um... Okay," Molly said. "We can try."

"Here," Becky scribbled her number on a piece of paper, "text me if a case comes up! Anyway I'll see you later!" Becky waved a goodbye before leaving the shop.

"Bye!" Molly waved after her.


End file.
